


Undercover

by Residesatshamecentral



Series: I will show you fear in a handful of dust [1]
Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Berlin!AU, Infiltration, Morse Code, Sarcasm, just two guys being...not friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Huth is snarky in Morse code while infiltrating a rebel cell.





	Undercover

The room was basement-level, light from a single bare bulb in the ceiling fitfully illuminating the bleak scene before them. As the headquarters of a resistance cell it was unimpressive. Identically uncomfortable chairs, arranged in rows. Sloganeering posters on peeling walls. But, Archer suspected, this was almost certainly a meeting place, and not a frequently used one. No resistance leader would bring them into the headquarters at such an early stage.

Huth was uneasy. They had taught him a code, communicated in finger taps. What their contact mistook for the interminable fidgeting of the new recruit was in fact an endless and irascible one-man monologue.

YOU HAD BETTER BE CORRECT ABOUT THIS, ARCHER he drummed out on the arms of his chair.

THEY TRUST ME SIR replied Archer

OH, THEY TRUST YOU? It was hard to communicate sarcasm in finger taps and question marks were logically impossible. Incredibly, Huth managed it. WELL, IF THEY TRUST YOU, THAT GREATLY LESSENS THE CHANCES OF A PRAGMATIST CALCULATING THE LIKELIHOOD TWO TRUSTWORTHY CONTACTS BEING FOUND OUT, INTERROGATED, AND GIVING UP THEIR COMRADES IN RETURN FOR NOT HAVING ANY MORE FINGERNAILS PULLED OUT. IN THIS LEADERS PLACE, I WOULD MAKE A SWIFT CALCULATION AND EXECUTE THE NEW CONTACTS IF I WERE UNSATISFIED WITH THEIR CREDENTIALS. AND I AM HARD TO SATISFY, AS YOU KNOW.

PERHAPS HE IS LESS STRINGENT, SIR.

IF THAT WERE THE CASE, THEY WOULD BE LESS WORRYING AS A TERRORIST CELL. AND YOU WOULD BE WASTING SS TIME IN BRINGING US HERE.

“You fellows don’t have to worry, you know” said their contact. “Would you like some coffee while you wait for Herr Tuesday? We managed to get hold of the real thing, not ersatz.”

“That would be great, thank you.” said Archer. He gave the man as warm a smile as he could manage.

WELL, THEY CERTAINLY HAVE BLACK MARKET CONTACTS he told Huth.

SO DOES YOUR LANDLADY. AND HER SISTER. AND HER DOG. Replied Huth. EVERYONE HAS BLACK MARKET CONTACTS THESE DAYS. AND DON’T BE TOO GRATEFUL TO THE REBEL WHO IS GETTING US THE COFFEE. SOMEONE WILL BE GETTING THEIR BRAINS BLOWN OUT IN THIS AFFAIR, AND IF IT IS NOT US IT WILL BE HIM.

IT IS GOING TO BE OKAY SIR tapped Archer. REALLY, IT WILL BE FINE. WE WILL BE FINE.

Huth glanced at him. For the first time in half an hour, he shut up.


End file.
